


Near Miss

by HYPERFocused



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Near Miss

"Flying," Lex said, "is the art of aiming at the ground, and missing."

Clark recognized the Douglas Adams quote. "You and your dad would have made the Magratheans very very rich," Clark told him. He could imagine the kind of planets Lex would make them build. Maybe he'd even order a plaid one for him.

"How do you miss the ground?"

"You have to be distracted on the way down."

"You mean like this?" Clark kissed Lex deeply, tongue sweeping inside Lex's mouth, and his hand stroking Lex's growing erection.

They were fifty feet in the air before Lex noticed.


End file.
